Moe and Joe
Moe and Joe are a set of male twins created by Phillip Psareas (AKA Psareas Animations). They are troublemakers who are fans of Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network. Voices: Eric (Moe), Simon (Joe) Likes They like everything made by Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System and Cartoon Network, Happy Feet, Looney Tunes, Scooby Doo, The Powerpuff Girls, Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, Camp Lazlo, Wacky Races, Top Cat, The Flintstones, Tiny Toon Adventures, Taz-Mania, Animaniacs, Pinky and the Brain, The Cramp Twins, Codename: Kids Next Door, The Amazing World of Gumball, Total Drama, Teen Titans, Johnny Test, The Hobbit, The Lego Movie, The Lego Batman Movie, The Lego Ninjago Movie, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Harry Potter, etc. Dislikes They hate everything not made by Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System and Cartoon Network, Disney shows and movies, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, 20th Century Fox, Paramount, Nickelodeon, PBS Kids, Columbia Pictures, DreamWorks, Universal, Comedy Central, CBeebies, CBBC, BBC, ITV, FremantleMedia, and other companies, Barney, Teletubbies, Dora the Explorer, Super Why, Dinosaur Train, Sesame Street, The Hooley Dooleys, Hi-5, Blue's Clues, Arthur, Bubble Guppies, The Shiny Show, The Wonder Pets, The Hoobs, Team Umizoomi, Salty's Lighthouse, Little Bill, Chuggington, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Brum, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Angelina Ballerina, Caillou, Andy Pandy, Johnny and the Sprites, El Nombre, Boohbah, Postman Pat, Mike the Knight, Tree-Fu Tom, The Octonauts, Bob the Builder, Fimbles, Zingzillas, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, In the Night Garden, The Adventures of Chuck and Friends, Rubbadubbers, Woolly and Tig, Pingu, Thomas and Friends, Shining Time Station, The Magic Key, Eddy and the Bear, Hilltop Hospital, Angelmouse, Mopatop's Shop, Construction Site, Imagination Movers, Little Einsteins, The Pajanimals, Max and Ruby, VeggieTales, Kipper, Bear in the Big Blue House, Maisy, Tickety Toc, The Wiggles, Bananas in Pajamas, Wide Eye, Everything's Rosie, Joshua Jones, Tractor Tom, Lazytown, Bosco, Balamory, Maple Town, Dragon Tales, Reading Rainbow, Driver Dan's Story Train, The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss, Franny's Feet, Rolie Polie Olie, Out of the Box, PB&J Otter, Jojo's Circus, Pablo the Little Red Fox, Wobbly Land, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, The Book of Pooh, Handy Manny, Swashbuckle, Topsy and Tim, Doc McStuffins, Sofia the First, Fireman Sam, Tweenies, 3rd and Bird, Henry Hugglemonster, Mr. Bloom's Nursery, Rastamouse, Waybuloo, Same Smile, 64 Zoo Lane, Get Squiggling, Fifi and the Flowertots, Engie Benjy, The Adventures of Abney and Teal, Zack and Quack, Sheriff Callie's Wild West, Rosie and Jim, Franklin, Bill and Ben, Olivia, Peppa Pig, Fievel's American Tails, Woody Woodpecker, Chilly Willy, James Bond Jr., Ferris Bueller's Day Off, MGM's Tom and Jerry, Disney's Silly Symphonies, Star vs. The Forces of Evil, Phineas and Ferb, Kim Possible, SpongeBob SquarePants, Rugrats, Rocko's Modern Life, Sanjay and Craig, The Simpsons, Futurama, King of the Hill, Family Guy, American Dad, South Park, Beavis and Butthead, Horrid Henry, Emmerdale, Coronation Street, Harry Hill's TV Burp, You've Been Framed, The X Factor, Stars In Their Eyes, Dancing on Ice, Who Wants To Be a Millionaire?, Danger Mouse, Family Feud, Family Fortunes, The Bill, Crossroads, Peak Practice, Rosemary and Thyme, etc. Category:Bad characters Category:Male Characters